The present invention relates to redemption and financial cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose card which may be disposed within a promotional mailer.
Coupon cards having a number of mini-coupons which may be removed and redeemed are well known. It is also well known to place an individual mini-coupon directly on a product for instant redemption. The mini-coupons are a popular means of attracting customers and encouraging additional sales. The prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons have various constructions and are used for a multitude of applications. Examples of some prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,838; 4,767,654; 5,308,120; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,220; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,491; 5,865,470; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,455; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 415,194; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,458.
One-piece promotional mailers are also well known in the art. These mailers are typically sent through the postal service system under a bulk rate postage. The postal service system requires a particular size and format for a first class postcard, which must be at least 0.007xe2x80x3 thick and no more than 0.16xe2x80x3 thick, at least 3.5xe2x80x3 in width, and no more than 4.25xe2x80x3 in width, and at least 5xe2x80x3 in length, and no more than 6xe2x80x3 in length. Cards which exceed the maximum postcard size are charged an increased rate.
The mailers usually have advertisements, informational messages and other like promotional verbiage imprinted thereon. There may also be an index card, such as Rolodex type business card, at least partially attached to the mailer. Specifically, the index cards are at least partially die cut from the mailer. A user then tears the index card out of the mailer. Examples of promotional mailers having removable index cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,311 and 5,076,490. The prior art mailers, however, are formed of a single sheet of paper material such that the structural integrity of the mailers is in question. In addition, the die cuts reduce the rigidity of the mailers. During the high speed processing of the mailers, the index cards may become detached or deform about the die cuts such that the mailers become damaged, mutilated or otherwise destroyed.
Coupon cards, although known in the art, have typically been limited to a single type. For example, the cards include only detachable coupons, or a magnetic strip, or a bar code, or the like. In the even that more than one of these redemption means are included in the card, they are typically interrelated so as to remain one-dimensional. The same applies to other types of cards, such as financial credit cards, debit cards and the like. Typically, a consumer has a credit card issued by one company, such as a Visa(copyright) card, which will have a magnetic bar strip and other identifying logos and information imprinted thereon. There are not only several types of credit cards, but also gasoline cards, department store cards, as well as other cards relating to specific organizations and the like. The result is that the consumer carries multiple cards in his wallet or her purse. This is necessarily so as one retail establishment may accept a particular credit card while not accepting others. Similarly, in order to qualify for a reduction in price or other benefits, the consumer must present the particular card of the retail establishment or gasoline service station often times in addition to a credit or debit card upon payment. As most consumers can only track a certain number of cards, as well as the fact that wallets and purses are limited in the cards that they can hold, the consumer often times will limit the number of cards in his or her possession.
Accordingly, there is a need for a promotional mailer having sufficient structural integrity to support a removable item disposed within the mailer. In addition, it would be desirable to incorporate the advantages and popularity of the mini-coupons or other retail incentive means into the convenience of a first class or bulk rate promotional mailer. It would be even more desirable to incorporate a multi-purpose card, having a plurality of mini-coupons, other retail incentives, or financial information into a structurally sound mailer. Finally, it would be desirable to incorporate multiple redemption means, such as retail incentives, or means for conducting multiple financial transactions on a single card. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention relates to a two-piece in one postcard housing an integral multi-purpose card in the form of a promotional mailer, and a multi-purpose card. The promotional mailer generally comprises a base layer, typically comprised of plastic or card stock, having a peripheral edge and first and second opposing surfaces. A plastic film is laminated to the first side of the base layer. A top layer is adhered to the second layer of the base layer. A release liner may be disposed between the base layer and the top layer. For additional support, a plastic film may be laminated on the top layer. A multi-purpose card is created in the promotional mailer and defined by score lines intermittently cut through the top layer, base layer and plastic film so as to securely maintain the redemption card in place until it is forcibly removed by tearing away the redemption card at the score lines. The multi-purpose card has at least one edge which is defined by the peripheral edge of the base layer. The multi-purpose card includes multiple means for redeeming offers associated with the card or conducting financial transactions.
Typically, the peripheral edge of the base layer, and thus the promotional mailer, is defined by first, second, third and fourth peripheral edges which define a quadrilateral. Preferably, the first and third peripheral edges are parallel to one another and have a length of between 3.5 and 4.25 inches, and the second and fourth peripheral edges are parallel to one another and have a length of between 5.0xe2x80x3 and 6.0xe2x80x3 so as to qualify for post card bulk rate. At least one of the first or second surfaces of the base layer include matter imprinted thereon. Usually, the imprinted matter includes a postage area and an addressing area positioned outside the redemption card.
The redeeming and financial transaction means associated with the multi-purpose card includes a first integrated chip associated with the multi-purpose card and at least one of a magnetic strip, a bar code, detachable coupons or a second integrated circuit chip. These redeeming and financial transaction means are often associated with the base layer of the card, which can be comprised of plastic or paper depending upon the intended function of the card. The first or second integrated circuit chip can be partially embedded into the base layer, or adhered onto a surface of the base layer or card. Typically, the multi-purpose card includes first and second integrated circuit chips which can be on the same surface, or opposite surfaces, of the base layer of the card. The first and second integrated circuit chips can be aligned, or misaligned with one another. The card may include a laminate layer including a hologram which overlies and is attached to the base layer. The card may also include a picture for security purposes or the like, as well as a defined area having information printed thereon and covered with a scratch-off foil treatment. The information underlying the foil treatment can include passwords, activation information, or redemption offers. Preferably, the multi-purpose card has dimensions approximating a credit card, so that it can be placed in the consumer""s wallet. The multi-purpose card can be housed in the promotional mailer, or produced and delivered by traditional means.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.